The Wifi Café
by 1arigato
Summary: "…Ne, Kurokocchi, what's AoKuro?" The day the Generation of Miracles discover exactly how creative their fans are. A MiraGen fic, Kuroko-centred, T to be safe


**The Wifi Café by 1arigato**

_1arigato's first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction_

—

"…Ne, Kurokocchi, what's AoKuro?"

Kuroko looked over at Kise's laptop screen from his chair, the two having run into each other while eating ice cream and chilling in a wifi café, the former being Kuroko and the latter, Kise.

The light-haired boy paused. "'BlueBlack? It sounds like a brand name." Kise laughed. "Odd name! Say, it has the beginning of yours and Aominecchi's names, like the Internet made you two a couple!" As usual, the phantom player replied with a straight face. "Not likely."

Silence.

"I think it did."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and kept eating his popsicle. "It's just two colours that happen to be part of my and Aomine-kun's names—it's not like you'll find a pairing between other people I know."

More silence.

"Then what's KagaKuro?"

Kuroko's ice cream fell. "…What?" Kise pointed at his screen. There were more than a million hits, all of it composed of fanart, doujinshi, and fanfiction. "Kagamicchi and Aominecchi have about the same popularity when paired with you, see?" Kise clicked back and proved his statement true, to Kuroko's dismay. "Ah, this fanart looks interesting!" "Kise-kun…please don't. I have a feeling I'm going I be more mentally scarred than I already am."

Click. "Wow, Aominecchi can be quite intimate~!" "—_Kise-kun!_" Kuroko cut off, a bit louder than his last statement. The shorter boy had a feeling his ex-teammate was having too much fun discovering what fans thought of someone other than himself. Being a model attracted much female attention, and going through other people's fan spam seemed to be a form of therapy for the poor blonde.

"You guys are too loud." Kuroko turned to see Midorima with the café's plush toy in his hand—no doubt his lucky item for the day. "Just in time, Midorimacchi! It seems there's a MidoKuro too!" The green-haired teen's glasses slipped. "I beg your pardon…?" "Midorima-kun…" Kuroko called his attention, "save me." The wide-range shooter naturally kept cool when he caught a glimpse of a cutesy image of him and Kuroko together, but when Kise pulled up a variety of KiseKuro kisses, he cracked.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise suddenly started crying and draped himself over the light-haired teen, "How come I have less publicity of us compared to Aomincchi and you? He had better pictures of you two–" Midorima nailed Kise in the forehead with his plushie before scrambling to fix his glasses in embarrassment. Goodness, if Kise had complained of his intimate pictures being less exciting as those if Aomine and Kuroko, then there was much Midorima would have to avoid on the Internet.

Despite being shot at with a surprisingly heavy plushie, Kise quickly recovered, sitting up in his chair. "Kurokocchiiiii, am I not good enough?" he bawled. "What's going on here?" the trio turned to see the owner of the new voice. Aomine and Momoi appeared puzzled and unsure what to do of a flustered Midorima, an embarrassed Kuroko, and a whining Kise with a disturbing sense of foreboding triggered at the sight. "Aominecchi, how come a pairing between Kurokocchi and I isn't so popular compared to the others? Even AkaKuro has better fanart!" "…Haa?" Aomine was definitely confused and shocked at the same time.

"Yo, Kuroko, I thought I saw you eating a popsicle while I was jogging," Kagami popped up. Kise quieted. "Now that I've seen everything, that sounds a lot worse than it was meant to." Kuroko picked up his ice cream and dropped it down the back of Kise's shirt. "What is that supposed to mean? I just thought maybe Kuroko and I could play over at the street courts with my balls; I bought some today." Kuroko slammed his head on the table. "Kagami-kun, please just stop talking."

"Dear me…is Tetsuya not feeling well?" Everyone froze at the sound of Akashi's voice. "Haa? The most unsympathetic guy is asking such a question?" Aomine scoffed, breaking the silence first. Akashi and Murasakibara had just entered the café, the latter munching on some sweet or the other. The redhead gave a chilling smile that stopped Aomine, and the former Teikou captain's eyes landed on Kise. "What have you discovered of this interesting development?"

"Eh?" Kise started, "You knew we were talking about Kurobas pairings, Akashicchi?" "I inferred as much when I stepped into the building." No one questioned him on that. "So you know about this…'AkaKuro' stuff, then?" Midorima inquired with a small blush. "Yes," Akashi met Kuroko's eyes, "very interesting." Kuroko could tell this wasn't his day. "Kurobas? What's that?" Kagami asked. "It's one of the shorter ways of saying Kuroko no Basuke! It turns out that's what fans are calling this year—the year which everyone finally witnesses the basketball which Kurokocchi plays!" Kise chirped. "It's a shame Kurokocchi didn't get noticed much during middle school, though."

"I believe I have more than enough attention now, Kise-kun," Kuroko nodded at the laptop Momoi was clicking on, "Perhaps a bit too much." "Kuro-chin has a good taste for sweets in this doujinshi, though," Murasakibara commented, pulling everyone's attention to the MuraKuro comic Momoi found. "I find that people have noticed Kuroko's like for vanilla milkshakes more," Midorima pointed out when a picture of Aomine and Kuroko sharing a shake popped up. "What the heck? What is this!" Aomine waved his arms at that, to which Kagami was frustrated he couldn't see due to the majority of his vision being blocked by a Murasakibara peering at the screen.

When Kagami's attempts to see caught the group's attention, Momoi opened a fanfic.

_Aomine slipped his hands under the jersey, and Kuroko shivered at the touch. The pale-skinned boy wrapped his arms around his light, before the two leaned in and—_

"Waaah!" Momoi wailed, "Is this what it takes to make you like me, Tetsu-kun? If so, so be it!" Before Kuroko could make sense of what the pinkette said, the girl leaned in. "Momoi-san, what are you doing? Wait, where are you putting your hands—!" The ex-Teikou teammates and Kagami all froze in their acts at Kuroko's words, and they immediately went into different levels of panic.

"Satsuki! Get off Tetsu! Tetsu! Why are you such a girl?" "My horoscope predicted I'd see something new today. For once I wish it could just take an okonomiyaki to the head." "Kurokocchi~! Why don't you love meeee?" "Kuro-chin is surprisingly at the bottom just as these fan pairings say." "Kuroko, get away from the lovesick girl and come to me." "That sounded worse than intended, Kagami-kun. I'm recording this, by the way, Tetsuya."

Kuroko just glared at Akashi. How the phantom player wished he could just disappear.

The following day, the Seirin members wondered why Kuroko KO'd Kise with an Ignite Pass Kai when the blonde swung by to say hi.

—

**A/N: I admit, I was originally going have Akashi discover Kurobasu fan stuff on the net, but I couldn't imagine him complaining about less popularity of his pairing with Kuroko (AkaKuro) like a cute-but-whiney Kise would.**


End file.
